


Dearest Castiel

by clarence_theunicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Canon Universe, Drunkenness, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarence_theunicorn/pseuds/clarence_theunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets drunk and decides what he needs to do is give Cas a booty call prayer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dearest Castiel

Paintings adorned the walls of the motel room but only to hide the mysterious stains that lined the walls and there was a general feeling of dirtiness surrounding the place. It was not the nicest motel Sam and Dean Winchester had stayed in over their years on the road but it was not the worst. The TV, which was so old it was a surprise that it was functioning, was showing Dr. Sexy MD but the eldest Winchester was only half paying attention to it. Dean had decided the best way to occupy his time while his little brother was at the library researching for a case was to get really freakin' drunk. The 3/4 empty bottle lay abonded on the floor as Dean lay on the bed with a crooked smile plastered on his face. Normally, Dean would suppress thinking about Castiel while alone in motel rooms but while this drunk Dean was being open with himself. He really liked the baby in the trenchcoat. The thought of him caused a warmth to spread through Dean's stomach and made his skin feel more like skin.

The more Dean thought about the angel that raised him from perdition the more he wished he was there beside him. Inspiration struck when Dr Sexy phoned one of the hot nurses from the hospital for a booty call. Dean's smile turned into a full smirk as he spoke out loud:

"Dearest Castiel. I'm in the Auld House motel in Kentucky. Room 256. Get your hot feathery ass over here so I can ravage you"

The familiar sound of Cas' wings was immediate and to Dean it sounded like heaven.  
"Uhm...Hello Dean" The gruff voice reached Dean's ears. It had a hint of confusion which showed on Cas' face. His eyes were squinted in the signature Cas way with his head tiled to the side. There was also a slight tinge of red to his cheeks. Dean had never seen the angel so flustered. His hair was more rumpled than normal. Damn Cas had some serious sex hair going on. It caused the warmth in Dean's stomach to spread as blood rushed lower.  
"Hey Cas". Dean winked as he moved towards his angel in a drunken state, he stumbled forward nearly falling over. His body collided with Cas' and both of them stumbled backwards causing Cas' back to hit the wall with Dean's body pressed against him. Dean certainly wasn't complaining about this turn of events. He sloppily placed a kiss to Cas's ear and started to move down his Jaw. Cas stiffened and his eyes widened.  
"Dean what're yo-"  
Dean's lips crashed against Cas', cutting off his words. Cas' mouth fell open in surprise and Dean used this to his advantage to slip his tongue into Cas' mouth with his hands resting on the angels hips. The burn of whiskey hit Cas causing him to pull away from Dean, reluctantly.

"Dean you are intoxicated if you were sober you would not want this I can't d-"  
"Shhhh" Dean attempted to place a finger on Cas' lips but seriously misjudged his aim and his hand hit into the wall behind Cas. "I have wanted this since I first lay eyes on your stupidly blue eyes. Wanted to ruin that goddamn angel innocence of yours" Cas may be an angel but his will power was very low in this moment. His arms flew around Dean's neck and pulled him impossibly closer. Dean enthusiastically moved his hands up to Cas' shoulders and wasted no time in slipping off the trench coat. Dean rolled his hips forward to grind against Cas giving both men the friction they much needed. As a low moan escaped Cas' mouth against Dean's lips, Dean used his tie to pull him towards the bed and threw the angel onto his back. He began to unbutton Cas' shirt placing kisses on the skin that was revealed. Dean slowly undid Cas' zipper and button in his trousers using only his teeth and pulled the trousers and boxers off the angel. Dean had never done this with a guy before. He wasn't gay, the angel was just an exception. However, Dean Winchester was never one to lack confidence. Without hesitation, he took the tip of Cas into his mouth and sucked lightly. Cas let out a surpised growl. This was like nothing he had experienced before. Dean slowly began taking in more and more of Cas, curling his tongue around his length, until he began to choke. The sound of Dean choking around Cas awakened a predatory feeling within him. He gripped onto Dean's hair causing the right amount of pain to still be on the side of pleasure while he thrusted into Dean's hot wet mouth, hitting the back of Dean's throat. As Dean sucked on him harder with his tongue all over him Cas felt the tension in his body but Dean realised what it meant before Cas did. Not wanting this to be over, Dean pulled off of Cas causing the angel to groan in protest.

"I'm not finished with you just yet" the low whisper just beside Cas' ear.  
Suddenly, Dean was on his back naked due to Cas' angel mojo. Dean was looking up into Cas' eyes which were normally the bluest blue to ever blue but right now they were almost black, the pupils blown wide with lust.  
"Please Dean. Let me do something for you" Cas' hands lowered down Dean's body, lingering slightly longer at his shoulders and abs, Cas wanting to feel the strength of the hunter under his hands. Unexpectedly, Dean felt fingers at his entrance.  
"Woah there Cas wait I don't think I could bo-"  
"Dean" Cas looked him dead in the eye. "I put you back together after Hell. I know you. Can you seriously tell me you don't want this?"  
Dean sucked in a breath. Fuck it. He gave a slight nod. He didn't have to pretend with Cas. He did want this. He wanted Cas to make him his.

Reaching into the duffel lying on the floor Dean grabbed out a tube of lube and handed it to Cas. Cas raised a questioning eyebrow at Dean who coughed awkwardly.  
"I got it a while ago.... yanno, just in case"

A smug smile threatened to come across Cas' face as he covered his fingers in the lube. He slowly worked in one of his fingers up to the knuckle. Dean gasped at the sudden intrusion. Cas encouraged him to relax as he pushed in a second finger. There was pain mixed into the pleasure but that pain was forgotten as Cas brushed again a spot inside Dean that had him withering.  
"Oh fuck" Dean cried out. "Cas there right there do that again please"  
Cas added a third finger and occasionally brushed against the spot while scissoring Dean open. Dean arched his back off the and moved to fuck himself on Cas' fingers desperately needing all of the angel.  
"Cas I need more oh God need you so fucking bad need you now please" Dean screamed as his hands clutched at the bed sheets.

Cas removed his fingers causing Dean to whine at the loss. Cas quickly added lube and put his tip against Dean's entrance. He slowly pushed his whole length into Dean and stilled letting Dean adjust to this new sensation. Dean let out a shaky breath.  
"Move Cas I need you to move"  
Slowly, Cas began to rock back and forth, not wanting to cause Dean any discomfort or pain.

"Cas I'm not gonna break but I want you to fuck me like you're trying to break me"  
The predatory feeling flared back up in Cas. He pulled back and thrust deeply into Dean, pounding into him over and over while biting at Dean's collar bone. Dean clawed at Cas' back trying to stay grounded as he felt like he was floating. Dean Winchester had had sex with a lot of women but the experience was never as intence as this.  
"Fuck Dean, you're so tight. You look beautiful like this, stretched around my cock. Love that I'm the only person who gets to see you like this. I've been wanting this for a long time. I'm not quite as innocence as you seem to think I am, Dean. Been wanting those pretty plump lips of yours around my cock since I first raised you from Hell. Wanted to mark you as mine with my teeth since the handprint I left on your arm faded. Want people to know you're mine. Was hoping you'd be the eager little fucking slut that you are in bed, was hoping you would be begging for it. You haven't disappointed me"  
The swearing and filth Cas was saying was doing things to Dean and he bit his lip to stop the moan from escaping.  
"I want to hear you moan, Dean. Want to hear how good I make you feel. Moan for me"  
Dean let the strangled moan escape from his lips. "You make me feel so good. Never felt this good. Love how you fill me up" Dean let out a stream of incoherent words and moans no longer able to think as Cas hit that spot inside him over and over again, the pleasure spiralling out of control. Cas took Dean in his hands and pumped at a matching rhythm to his thrusts.  
"Cum" Cas demanded. Immediately Dean shot white over their abdomens and Cas stroked him through his orgasm. A few more snaps forward of Cas' hips and he was following Dean, unloading into him. 

Dean winced slightly as Cas pulled out and collapsed beside him.  
Dean Winchester is not a cuddler but Cas is an exception. He rolled over and wrapped his legs and arms around Cas. Cas pulled the duvet over their bodies before returning the gesture.  
This is the moment that Sam returned from the library.  
"Hey Dean I found some information on th- OH" Sam's eyes widened comically before he hurried out of the room slamming the door behind him.  
Dean lazily chuckled before resting his head on Cas' chest. Cas kissed his forehead and held him as he slept.  
\--  
Dean woke up with a raging hangover. Somehow, he couldn't bring himself to care as he also awoke in the arms of an angel.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written fanfiction or smut before so sorry if its. yanno. shit.  
> 


End file.
